new_dcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptonians
Race Entry: Kryptonians Overview * Main Species: Kryptonians * Known Subspecies: Daxamites, Kandorians * Homeworld: Krypton, Rao System (Sector 2813) * Body Type: Humanoid * Average Height: '''6' (male), 5'10" (female) * '''Average Weight: '''200 lbs. (male), 175 lbs. (female) * '''Number of Limbs: 4 * Number of Fingers: 10 * Number of Toes: 10 * Special Adaptations: Bio-Cellular Matrix and Aura * Biological Ancestor: Ape * Origin: Krypton formed over 6 billion years ago, and the development of cellular life lead to the creation and evolution of the Kryptonians. Their culture had begun exploring other galaxies 18,000 years ago and even set up colonial outposts on other planets. However, the Kryptonians abandoned their colonies and began genetic cultivation, artificially engineering newborns for predetermined roles in society. * Habitat of Native World ** Habitat: ''Various biomes, 70% ocean ** ''Gravity: ''5 g ** ''Atmosphere: Breathable to Kryptonians ** Population: 1.2 billion ** Type of Government: Socialized Theocratic Aristocracy (Artisan Guild, Laborer Guild, Thinker Guild, Mediator Guild, and Warrior Guild) ** Level of Technology: Highly Advanced ** ''Cultural Traits: ''Though its noble houses were known from producing paragons of various fields including science, philosophy, engineering, and strategy; its common classes were mostly known for their religious zealotry and xenophobic violence. History Kryptonians have an identical physical appearance to Humans; They can, however, be distinguished by their longer lifespans, differences in internal organs and significantly denser body tissues. They are an old and very intelligent race, that possess numerous similar characteristics of humans, most notably DNA and the capability of speech. Kryptonians are also known to be able to consume food originating from biospheres other than their own, such as Earth. It is however undetermined what and how much they need consume for it to be sustainable. They are anisogamous and are known to mate and give birth the same way humans do, but recover much faster than humans. Kryptonians stopped natural reproduction processes later on, leading to artificial population control and laws forbidding natural reproduction. Kryptonians within their natural environment are known to be as weak as a human and are known to live within an atmosphere that would kill any human, unless that human is wearing a Breather. Kryptonians are also known to possess natural solar cells that allow them to process solar energy, which is what fuels their powers. Under their native Red giant star Rao, Kryptonians possess physical attributes similar to those of normal humans. However, when exposed to solar radiation from a Yellow G-type main-sequence star, Kryptonians gain superhuman abilities that tremendously surpass those of humans and even most super- and metahumans. The powers obtained by the yellow sun are at their peak when their user fully understands and embraces them and themselves. The Kryptonian language is an alien language filled with hieroglyphics and shapes that can be read by its people. The Kryptonian language is referred to as "Kryptonian". All Kryptonians wear similar clothing in respect to their gender. Males all wear the same suit comprised of their chosen colors and the symbol of their House on their chest. Females where an near identical version. Thousands of years ago during the era of expansion, Krypton prohibited their fleets from colonizing worlds inhabited with a developing species. Kryptonian children are genetically engineered in a laboratory to make them a more efficient race. Some are engineered to be better soldiers, or smarter to be a better scientist. Krypton's population all belongs to a certain Guild from which they are chosen and grown for at birth. Religion The main religion is Raoism in which the main deity of worship is the god Rao. The religion is henotheistic, as it includes lesser gods that are also worshiped by respective guilds. Each guild has a respective god that is honored: * Rao (honored by all) * Telle (god of wisdom/science) * Lorra (goddess of beauty/arts) * Mordo (god of strength/military) * Yuda (god of the moon/labor) * Cythonna (goddess of the religious guild) Trivia & Notes Trivia= |-| Notes= Category:Races